cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Cattails Game Wiki
Welcome to the Cattails Wiki! The Cattails wiki is an informational guide for all things related to the game Cattails! At this time, we have pages that you can edit! About Cattails Cattails is an indie game developed by the husband and wife team Falcon Development. The game was released to the public on December 1st 2017. You assume the role of a cat as you explore an expansive world filled with prey, flora, and cats like you! You can hunt, fight, and socialize with the cats that inhabit the world of Cattails. There's even a story to uncover.. Featured Articles ' Logo small white with outline.png|Cattails|link=Cattails|linktext=Learn about Falcon Development's open world cat RPG! Mayor-smile.png|The Forest Colony|link=The Forest Colony|linktext=Welcoming and kind! Leo-neutral.png|The Mountain Domain|link=The Mountain Domain|linktext=Tough and brave! Alisa-neutral.png|The Mystic Colony|link=The Mystic Colony|linktext=Secretive and strange! ' New Editor? Please read the community guidelines for a list of rules, and check the Cattails community portal for articles that need editing. Wiki Staff Restorers of Balance (Bureaucrats) LeBlueSlime Colony Leaders (Administrators/Sysops) I am a felis catus Doctors (Discussions Moderators) Aaiknn Forest Guardian (Founder, inactive) AlisaWhiteheart Frequently Asked Questions Please check this FAQ first before asking a question. How many cats can I date? You can date as many cats as you like at once. However, if you give one cat a Shiny Trinket and marry them, you will break up with any other cats you were dating and your relationship with them will drop to one star. My mate hasn’t asked me about kittens yet. How long does it take? It takes a season at maximum. When I move to a new colony, will my kittens and spouse come with me? Yes, your kittens and spouse will come with you to another colony, even Alisa. How long does it take for my mate and I to have kittens? It can take a season at minimum and about two years at maximum. Will the stuff in my den come with me when I move colonies or will I have to move it myself? The items in your den will automatically be moved. What personality is my kitten? The best way to find out what personality your kitten has is to wait until they wake up and talk with you. See Kittens for details on personalities. What happens if I break up with my mate? If you break up, you will keep any kittens you have, and your mate will go down to 0 stars. My kitten hasn’t woken up yet. Is this a glitch? No. It takes about a season for your kittens to wake up, and they won’t all wake up at the same time. Can my kitten die? No, your kitten cannot die. It will ask to go back to the den when it has 0 health. You can take them out the day after, but you should heal them using herbs or by visiting a doctor. Do the cats have genders? None of the cats have a gender; they are up to the player’s imagination. Did You Know... That v1.3 is now available on PC/Mac, bringing with it a host of new features? That Cattails is now available on Nintendo Switch? That Falcon Development programmed a special software for creating the coat colors in Cattails? News & Chat Wiki News Current Seasonal Theme ⛄️ Winter ⛄️ “Hmmm... snow isn't rain and it's too cold for seedlings, but at least it's fun to find all the little tracks hiding in the snow.” ''- Mossie'' Category:Browse